Diary of a Hopeless Romantic
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: Anzu is in love with Atem but he doesn't return her feelings. She runs away from her home with Yugi, Atem and Grandpa to live with Ryou and Yami Bakura. How will she find a way to make the Pharaoh fall in love with her? Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa!**

**In case you didn't already know: I'm Angel the Neko! I've written OC stories for Yu-Gi-Oh... Shugo Chara... Sonic the Hedgehog...**

**But a couple of weeks ago, I decided: No! I can't just write OC stories! People will become bored with stories that circle around me. So I've decided to break away from the usual pattern of OC stories and write a ordinary Fanfic.**

**Now normally I don't like Anzu. I'm sure a lot of people will agree. However I have grown to like her with the help of Punk Rock Kitsune. But she's still not a character I'm fond of.**

**So eventually (I don't know how) I came up with this Fanfiction: Diary of a Hopeless Romantic (you can shorten it to DoHR). So without further ado let's get this show on the road!**

**_Summary:_ Anzu is in love with Atem but he doesn't return her feelings. She runs away from her home with Yugi, Atem and Grandpa to live with Ryou and Yami Bakura. How will she find a way to make the Pharaoh fall in love with her?**

**This is a _Hostshipping_. You may have come looking for a _Revolutionshipping_ but I'm afraid it will only be one-sided. There will be slight _Puzzleshipping_, joke _Puppyshipping_ and some strong one sided _Tendershipping_. There will also be another shipping that I cannot mention or else it will give away the story. Also some possible _Vexshipping_ but just let me know what you think.**

**This is also a _Tragedy_. If you don't like tragedies then I'll just let you read and then warn you when the Tragedy part comes in but if you do decide to do that then I only ask that you review the parts you do read. It means a lot, thanks.**

**So let's get started!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but I don't love you."<p>

Those words cut through me like a knife against one's skin. The words echo through my mind, his face emotionless and yet so honest. I storm out of there quicker than lightning before a storm. Filled with rage and... Well more rage. I'm not the type to get depressed, I'm not some hopeless romantic, some weakling hung up on one guy for the rest of my life.

I'm Anzu Masaki and this is the story of my first true love.

* * *

><p>Now up until that point I'd been confused about where my loyalty lay. Did I love Yugi? Or did I love the Pharaoh? Of course now I know that it wasn't really love, it was just some stupid crush that led me astray from ever finding true love.<p>

But I was pretty sure that I'd made up my mind, so I decided to confess my feelings to Yami. Oops did I just say Yami? I mean Atem. Years ago we called him Yami up until the point we found out that his name was Atem. Four years later I still haven't got that in my head, so I just call him Pharaoh and occasionally I call him Yami. It's on a very rare occasion that I call him Atem.

This was one of those occasions. So he was sitting at the counter, reading some magazine about Duel monsters. He was meant to be watching the store for Grandpa but he is the King of Games so it's only natural that he'd be lead astray.

"Atem?" I asked, my feelings were all charged up and I was ready to go like a balloon almost ready to explode.

Realising that it was me he put down the magazine, leaned onto the counter and looked up at me with those dreamy purple eyes of his.

"Hello Anzu. Is there any reason for you to be using my real name?"

Pop. As soon as I heard his deep sexy voice my balloon of confidence was burst. I became shy and I began to shift uncomfortably. I'm not usually like that, usually I'm quite a strong and able woman, at least that's the way I've matured. I wasn't going to let this go so I just came out with it.

"Atem I... I love you. I've been confused for a while for who I really love but now I know that I love you. How do you feel about me?"

Now at that point in my head I was in some kind of dreamy love bubble. I could picture him saying yes and then me being really happy but at this point I must have looked like I wasn't on this Earth anymore because the Pharaoh had to say my name a couple of times to get me to respond.

"Anzu... Anzu! I'm very flattered that you feel this way but... I'm in love with Yugi."

At this point, my emotions were mixed. I felt devastated that the Pharaoh had just rejected me, shocked that he was in love with Yugi, jealous of Yugi because the Pharaoh loved him but also lonely because I had no-one.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

So this is the part where it all went downwards, I stormed out into the rain, I ran away crying, I saw Yugi walking home with his Grandpa under an umbrella that was designed like the back of a duel monsters card. He waved at me but his hand slowly receded when he realised that I was upset. At the time I was angry because he didn't stop to ask me what was wrong but of course I know now that I was running too fast for him to speak to me.

* * *

><p>I stopped as soon as I reached a dry patch. It was underneath a cover for the front of a building so I rested against the wall of that building to dry my tears. I must have looked very sorry for myself, head hung low, leaning against the wall, sopping wet. Now I know that things could have been worse.<p>

I'd actually been living with the Pharaoh, Yugi and Mr. Moto up until that point. But obviously I couldn't then because it would have been awkward. So I was just standing there, wallowing in self pity, wondering where I'd spend the night.

Then It was as if my Guardian Angel had sent for help because out of the building came none other than-

"Anzu?"

Ryou Bakura, holding a trash bag and wearing a blue apron over his white and blue Batlle City top and blue jeans.

"Anzu are you okay? Why aren't you at home with Yami and Yugi?" He asked as he put a friendly hand on my shoulder

"There's no home for me there anymore." I responded to him in a mumble.

"Well then you can come and live with us! I don't want you to catch a cold out here."

So he led me into the large apartment building, up to his and Bakura's apartment: number 55. When I saw it for the first time, I was shocked. I didn't even realise Bakura and Ryou could afford a place like that!

As we came in the front door, the first thing I saw was the open door to the bathroom. Next to that was the fridge, symbolising the start of the kitchen. Further along on the row was everything you'd expect to find in a kitchen, sides for preparing food, cooker, dishwasher. Then at the very end was the window, shut since it was quite a cold night. There was a counter to separate the kitchen from the living room.

In the living room it was quite simple. There was a sofa (big enough to seat about 4 people I'd say) and in front was a television. To the right of the television was a door to yet another room and in front of that door was the stairs to the second floor. I could see a glass sort of fence to make sure no-one could fall and out on the landing was the desk. Then if you carried on then there'd probably be a door to another bedroom.

I gasped at the sight of this spacious apartment and Ryou told me that the laptop was upstairs if I wanted to use it. He hurried away to carry on in the kitchen and I did as suggested and headed upstairs to go on the laptop.

The first thing I did was go on the Internet: I just had to tell Serenity about what had happened. After I finished explaining, she pondered it over for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>-Anzu and Serenity's conversation-<strong>

**Serenity says:**  
>So are you just gonna be livin with Ry and Bakura for a while?<p>

**Anzu says:  
><strong>Pretty much. What shud I do about th Pharaoh?

**Serenity says:  
><strong>Hmmm...  
>Maybe try and make him love you?<br>When Ryu first wanted me 2 go out with him he surrounded himself wiv fangirls and I got pretty jealous so Joey beat him up and I asked him out when he was in hospital.

**Anzu says:  
><strong>...Not the ending I was expecting

**Serenity says:  
><strong>^^

**Anzu says:**  
>But yh you're right. Maybe I should do that!<p>

**Serenity says:  
><strong>Good luck!

_-Anzu became offline-_

* * *

><p>I headed downstairs, thinking of how I could get the Pharaoh to love me. I didn't have fangirls like Otogi so what could I do?<p>

"Sorry Mariku but Anzu-chan is going to be staying with us for a while and we won't be able to have you round for a bit."

It was then as I heard the white-haired male talking on the phone that I realised what I was gonna do. Ryou was my answer. I'd go out with him and make the Pharaoh jealous. The plan seemed perfect at the time and I was raring to go. So I approached Ryou with intent to seduce. Then when I was right behind Ryou, so close that I could almost feel his skin against mine, I whispered into his ear making him drop the plate that he was washing.

"Hey Ryou..." I whispered seductively.

"A-Anzu?" He stuttered, I remember feeling how warm he was getting and how stiff he was.

"You know I've always wanted to say how I absolutely love your hair."

I ran my fingers through his hair, it was silky and smooth and a beautiful white yet silvery colour. He loosened up slightly and our bodies became warmer and even closer. I picture Atem as I turn Ryou around and lean in to kiss him.

Then the door slammed open, we both jumped and turned to look at the front door where Ryou's dark half stood looking slightly angry but trying to keep it together. He walked over to the counter and sat. Ryou quickly took the food out of the oven and put it in front of Bakura and two other empty spaces.

Dinner was quiet. A couple of times I swore Bakura was glaring at me. But... He didn't matter to me, only the Pharaoh mattered and Ryou, the man that would get me closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that was the first chapter! I won't update until I know that people are interested so please, reviews are appreciated and essential if you want to find out what happens. Also don't worry: the starting Author's note won't always be that long.<strong>

**Coming up in the next chapter...**

_**"Who's up for a walk?" I say cheerfully.**_

_**Bakura got up to leave the room but Ryou stayed with a happy grin upon his face.**_

_**"A-a walk? Sounds great!" He smiled.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I took note of this and I brushed my hand lightly against his, it must have sent chlls or something down his spine because he suddenly froze p and started walking really stiffly- rather like a penguin.<strong>_

_**I couldn't help it: I burst out laughing.**_

**Don't miss the next exciting instalment of Diary of a Hopeless Romantic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now up. Any ideas for mushy moments then _please_ tell me because I really don't have many.**

**Special thanks to Eruki-sama for reviewing ^^**

* * *

><p>After dinner I left the table to proceed to the room that would be mine for the next few months. I gave Ryou a wink as I shut the door behind me and he blushed that fierce red that I'd be seeing a lot of over the next few months.<p>

I couldn't get comfortable in an unfamiliar bed. Usually I'd go to bed and Yugi and Yami would wish me goodnight as they went to bed. I doubt I'd get a 'goodnight' from Bakura, not with the way he was glaring at me during my first dinner.

"G-Goodnight Anzu-chan."

Without me knowing, Ryou had opened the door and he was wishing me goodnight in a very shy way. I wished him goodnight back and he closed the door on me. I remember vowing to myself that I would make him fall in love with me.

No matter what.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to smelling the delicious smell of bacon. I got up to see Ryou cooking in the kitchen, looking slightly feminine in the same light blue apron as last night. But I don't care about that because he's just my tool to get closer to Atem. I sat down in silence, eating my breakfast in peace.<p>

Then Bakura entered the room. Bringing silence with him as he walked in with large, confident strides. Then he stopped as he saw me sitting at the counter and Ryou happily cooking away. He quickly walked up to Ryou and pulled him away for a few minutes. I could only hear bits of their dialogue but this is the gist of what I heard:

"What is _she_ still doing here?" Bakura hissed, pure venom leaking out into his voice.

"I told you she'll be staying with us for a while." Ryou explained with such innocent simplicity.

"She shouldn't be here. She should be living with _him_."

"I don't mind her here and neither should you."

I couldn't hear Bakura speak for a while but when I looked up I could see him looking slightly shocked and taken aback.

"Right, well... I see how it is." He mumbled.

Then he stormed away, giving me a quick death glare as he leaves. Ryou turned to me with a slight polite-mannered bow.

"Please don't mind him. Make yourself at home." Ryou bowed to me.

"Oh I will Ryou." I told him with a kind smile.

Later after I get changed I head out into the living room. Bakura was sat there reading some book on Ancient Egypt and Ryou sat there with a magazine about some game called 'Monster World' and I saw a huge resemblance between him reading about Monster World and Yami reading about Duel Monsters. I went a little shy but I instantly got rid of that feeling: he's not Yami, I don't love him, he's just a pawn in a chess game to get the king.

"Who's up for a walk?" I say cheerfully.

Bakura got up to leave the room but Ryou stayed with a happy grin upon his face.

"A-a walk? Sounds great!" He smiled.

I smiled back (a fake smile might I add, if I didn't want to become a dancer then I'm sure I'd make a great actor) and I proceeded into the bedroom to fetch my shoes.

* * *

><p>When we finally got out we saw that the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue and cloudless. We concluded that the park would be the best place to go so when we got there it was unusually peaceful and calmer than usual.<p>

It must have been like a couples day or something because we saw countless people in pairs and walking along arm in arm, holding hands or buried in their partner's shoulders. Ryou was a little uneasy at the sight of these couples, perhaps thinking how we must have looked like a couple?

But I took note of this and I brushed my hand lightly against his, it must have sent chlls or something down his spine because he suddenly froze p and started walking really stiffly- rather like a penguin.

I couldn't help it: I burst out laughing.

"W-what?" He asked nervously.

I was clutching my sides, I was laughing that much, and I felt like I would never stop laughing. Tears were even coming out- he looked so much like a penguin it was scary.

"Anzu are you okay?" Ryou asked, slightly laughing too.

Then my laughing died down and I took a deep breath, calming me down once and for all.

"Anyway if you're feeling better I was hoping that we could go and get some Fish and Chips."

But then that just set me off again.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." I smiled.<p>

"I never expected to see Joey there with Kaiba." Ryou said innocently.

"The look on Joey's face was priceless!" I laughed.

"I never knew enemies were meant to hold hands."

Then we both laughed hysterically and I had to put my hand on Ryou's shoulder because I was laughing so hard. But then the laughing died down and I found myself with both hands on Ryou's shoulders. There was a long awkward silence but then the door opens and Bakura steps out.

"Where have you been Ryou?" Bakura asked but he didn't ask with venom, he asked with worry.

"I-I went to the park with Anzu." Ryou explained.

"Oh." He said simply and then turned to me. "I see."

"Don't worry I'll make you something." Ryou said, walking into the kitchen.

I followed Ryou back into the apartment, feeling Bakura's cold piercing eyes watching me as I proceeded to my room. I put in the headphones to my iPod and danced around a bit.

Now normally nothing can interrupt me when I dance but I could hear someone. Well not just someone. Ryou. Ryou and Bakura talking.

"This is really good steak Ryou, thanks." Bakura said to Ryou, mouth sounding slightly full.

"No problem Bakura." Ryou chirped in his happy singsong voice.

"Hey I just realised: why aren't you eating?" Bakura asked, swallowing first this time.

"I had fish and chips with Anzu in the park." Ryou explained, still chirpy.

Then I heard the sound of a fork dropping in shock.

"You did what?" Bakura gasped, I could barely hear his voice.

"You heard me." Said Ryou.

"Since when did you get an attitude?"

"Since I found a love interest."

Silence. I smirked to myself at that point: my plan had worked, I'd attracted Ryou's attention. Then I heard a dragging sound as if Bakura had just got up from his seat.

"I'm not hungry." Then there were footsteps.

"That's a first."

I knew it would only be a matter of time before Ryou started to take interest. Now I just had to get him on a date and then I could start making Yami jealous.

At that point, I had nothing to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Not great mushy moments so if you have better then please tell. A few more dates then I'll properly introduce some tragedy. Anything wrong then please tell me and I'll try and make improvements.<strong>

**Remember: What goes around comes around so Review=Shout-out ^^**

**Sayonara minna-san! **

**~Neko**


End file.
